Let's Focus on the Future
by AtlantisCat101
Summary: Edward leaves in New Moon, unknowingly leaving Bella with...quintuplets? Almost 200 years later, can this reunited family survive a fatal threat?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So I wasn't happy with these first few chapters, so I'm revising them. Nothing too big, mostly minor changes and slight character changes to fit with where I want this story to go. I'd also like to thank Flyaway Dove, who beta-d these revisions. :)**

**If you have been following this story, you don't need to reread, just read the character profiles.**

Introducing the kids: (They all look the same besides hair and eyes. They are, after all, quintuplets.)

**Lillian-Lily- She has light bronze hair that's almost blonde. Her eyes are golden brown, but a lot lighter after hunting. Lily is an outdoorsy kind of girl, as her power is growing plants and flowers and caring for them.**

Allison-Ally- She has the same light bronze hair as Lily, but hers is a bit darker. She and Lily both straighten their hair everyday. Her eyes are Bella's brown with flecks of topaz, which become more prominent after hunting. Ally can control the weather. She and her best friend/favorite sister Lily are said to look alike more than the rest of the family, and are often mistaken for being twins.

**Candace-Caddie- She has Bella's exact brown hair, but it subtly turns bronze towards the end. She keeps her hair very long; it goes down past her stomach. She always curls it. Here eyes have rings of Bella's brown, Edward's green, topaz, and a thin ring of red she got (explained later in story). She can tell an object's history by touching it. She is closer to Mattie than the others.**

Matilda-Mattie- The main protagonist of this story. Has wavy hair that's bronze with Bella brown highlights. Her eyes are Edward green but with streaks of brown. It looks almost bloodshot in her eye, but brownshot. She can copy and mix people's powers, thus making her the most powerful. However, she can only 'store' four powers at once.

**Anthony-Tony- The only boy, Tony looks like a miniature Edward. He has full topaz eyes that act like a normal vegetarian vampire's. He has the same bronze hair and facial features as Edward, but the similarity is subtle. Edward is taller than him. He can teleport, but he hasn't practiced much and can only move a few feet at a time.**

Mattie's POV

Out of all my sisters, I'm probably the most down to earth one. Lily and Ally are the stereotype girly-girls, and closer to each other than the rest of us. Caddie and I are best friends, not that I aren't friends with my other sisters. I just seem to click more with Caddie. But, I still get fed up with her sometimes and wish that things were back to normal with my favorite sibling, my only brother, Tony. But after all the things he did to me, I don't think I can forgive him. But still, I wish that we could meet our other family.

My siblings and I have heard the Dad leaving story 10 million times, and I know my sisters hate him, and Tony hates him even more, and I probably should too, but deep down I really love him. He loved my mom so much, I can't believe he would suddenly just say "I don't love you anymore, bye, have a nice life" and leave, and on the same day she was going to tell him she was pregnant with us. Still, though, she used the last name Cullen.

My family hopes he doesn't come back, but I do… I would love to meet my other family. But Mom says they wouldn't dare come back. I hope they dare.

I guess I should tell you about my present family. We're quintuplets, 5 of us. We girls aren't venomous, but Tony is and he bit Mom when he was born.

I have four sisters: the oldest girl is Lillian Rose (Aunt Rosalie's name switched around) or Lily; Alison Marie, named after Aunt Alice and Mom; Candace Elizabeth, Caddie by us and only mom can call her Candy. She was named after a cousin of Mom and Elizabeth after Dad's mom. She lived about 300 years ago! Can you believe it? Anyway…

Anthony E.J. is the oldest out of all of us. He was the first one to be born. He's still got the appearance of a 17 year old like the rest of us, though. His name is Dad's middle name, and Tony's middle name is Emmett-Jasper after our uncles.

I'm the youngest, Matilda Annabelle Eleanor Swan Cullen. I'm only younger by 20 minutes…..but when you're half-vampire it's rather annoying. My siblings tease me about it.

My name has pretty much no sentimental meaning; it's just a string of old names my mom liked.

My siblings and I are relatively powerful. We suspect we are all talented because both our parents are. A mind reader and a shield. Though, everyone knows but doesn't want to admit that mine is the coolest. I can copy powers and mix them together. However, I can only 'store' four powers at once. Right now I have Jane's power, Alec's power, (I wouldn't like to reveal exactly when and how I absorbed those powers), fire from an old friend of mine, and water control from a nomad we ran into once. There is a drawback to my power, though. When I have a certain emotion that's running high, the current powers go haywire. It's like if I had an anxiety attack while I was also drunk and high. Yeah.

Lily and Ally have kind of similar gifts. Lily can make flowers and trees and whatnot grow around her, much like her name. Ally controls weather, and makes it rain on Lily's stuff.

Caddie can look at an object and tell its history. It doesn't come in handy too much, but it's still nice.

Tony can teleport short distances. He used to use his power by sneaking up behind me and blowing on my neck. By the time I spin around he's already gone, doing some trivial task nonchalantly.

"Mattie? Matilda Cullen, when are you planning on answering me?" Mrs. Carson asked me.

My head shot up.

"I'm sorry, I'm real sorry, Mrs. Carson. I was…" Lily stifled a giggle from across the room.

"Daydreaming?"

I hung my head. "Yeah….."

Ally was a little nicer than Lily. She leaned over and whispered "She wants to know what day D-day was." I gave her a crooked half smile that I apparently inherited from my dad.

Of course, nobody else saw this little exchange.

"Oh, June 6, ma'am." I said loudly.

She looked surprised and kind of mad that I got it. "Fine, yes, pay more attention next time though."

Finally history ended. Lunch!

As I ran to the lunchroom and got my food, and sat down at our usual table in the corner, I listened in on some girls talking.

"Did you hear there's this like new family coming? Apparently there's like, 5 of them, and 4 are like, together. Eww. And they like, live together! But guess what? They're saying the single one looks like a bigger version of Tony Cullen! And their last name is Cullen too! I wonder if they're related? I heard that they're like, all beautiful, just like this Cullen family. I bet the single one'll go out with me, cuz, I'm like, the hottest girl in like, the whole schoo."

I rolled my eyes at the way they spoke, but then what they were saying sunk in. The piece of pizza I was holding fell onto my plate. I desperately listened again, but they had moved off subject.

Oh, no. This can not be good. A bigger Tony? Bronze hair? CULLEN? Half of me was internally celebrating, but the other half was cringing.

Caddie slid into the seat next to me. "Are you okay? You look bad." Just like her to be blunt.

I bit my lip. Should I tell her? Yes. No. Yes. Maybe. YES!

"Caddie," I said nervously. "Cad, I just heard some girls talking about 5 new students. They said their last name is Cullen and one looks like a big Tony. And there's five…and 4 are together…" I waited for her reaction.

"WHAT DO THEY THINK THEY'RE DOING?" she whisper-screamed. "HOW CAN THEY COME BACK HERE? AFTER ALL THEY'VE DONE? WHEN ARE THEY COMING?"

I gulped. "Uh, tomorrow…."

"AHHH!" She shrieked.

Ally, Lily, Mom and Tony walked up and took a seat.

"YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT MATTIE HEARD!" she yelled.

"Can you tell us quietly?" Mom asked.

"Fine!" Caddie said, annoyance seeping into her tone. She repeated what I had told her.

Everyone's jaws were hanging. Even though it was definitely not the time to be making jokes, I couldn't resist the urge to push Lily's up. "Don't wanna swallow some flies," I told her seriously.

She glared at me.

We all twisted our heads to look at mom. She got up and stormed out to the forest outside.

"So." Tony said.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Ally asked.

"I could teleport behind them and do creepy ghostlike things?" Tony suggested.

"I guess I can ruin their house with a tornado…." Ally said.

"And I can cover their house with unbreakable vines, maybe?" Lily said.

I grew angry. "How could you be even _thinking _about this? Guys, this is our second _family_ we're talking about. You can't do all these things to them! I don't know about you, but I LOVE them! No matter what! I don't care; I bet if they knew about us they would love us so much! So go ahead, hurt them, whatever! I'm going to just about worship them! So there!" I spoke.

My siblings gaped at their littlest sister.

I left the lunchroom.

**I hope you like the changes I made. Even if you don't, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, revise chapter two. I hope you like it :)**

Mattie POV

Every night, we can only sleep for about an hour before we wake up and are totally refreshed. But tonight, I couldn't fall asleep. Not that it would do much difference later on, but I adored sleeping. I loved those hour escapes. I loved that moment you open your eyes and the world is clear and polished. I loved putting my head on a pillow and drifting away.

Humans had no idea how lucky they were.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the shower, my stomach was in knots. I knew why.

When I was forcing down my semi-disgusting pop tart, the knots tightened.

Caddie was the only one that knew what was happening to me. Tony was fuming with anger, Lily was talking endlessly about nail polish, Ally was inserting _hmms_ and _yep, yeps _at the appropriate times.

When I got in my shiny gray Prius, I felt like the nervousness was eating away at my stomach.

When I got to school, my heart fell through a black hole where my stomach used to be.

All the stories of my dad's car rushed back to me.

I spotted a Volvo.

I let out a whimper and nervously looked behind me at Tony in his black Jaguar. He was seething.

My eyes strayed black to the yellow Porsche, the silver Volvo, the huge Jeep Wrangler, and a motorcycle.

I gulped as a bronze haired "teenager" stepped out of the Volvo. A beautiful blonde and a huge guy got out of the Jeep, a little pixie like girl got out of the Porsche, and a honey haired man stepped from the motorcycle.

These were the other Cullens.

**So there's the second revised chapter…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 of Coming Back

Mattie POV

I parked my car and rushed to my classroom. I would wait till lunch to confront them.

**LUNCH TIME**

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the lunchroom. I noticed there was a buzz in the lunchroom. To be expected.

I quickly got my lunch, which was terrible meatloaf, even by half vampire standards.

Tony, Ally, Caddie and mom were already sitting at the table. Tony was tense, he could sense a battle. Ally was fidgeting, and Caddie was nibbling on a forkful of meatloaf. Mom was still as a statue, and her eyes seemed cloudy. I scooted next to Cad, and Lily followed suit.

Then, all noise stopped. "So this is it," I quietly said to my family.

The lunchroom door slid open painstakingly slow. In walked the gorgeous blonde Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett trailing after her.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were next, and Alice's spiky black hair was wavering slightly as she semi-bounced in, as if she knew something was going to happen. Uncle Jasper was holding his breath; it was probably real hard for him in a room full of humans. And 5 hybrids, and one vampire.

I felt my mom stiffen across the table, and I wanted to comfort her, but I was too mesmerized by the sight that walked through the door. My dad, Edward Cullen.

Tony let out an almost silent hiss, and Caddie growled under her breath. Lily gasped along with most of the human girls in the room. Ally's mouth was opening and closing rapidly. I couldn't do anything but stare.

The Other Cullens walked to a table in the darkest corner of the lunchroom. Half the human guys were drooling over Rosalie, and when Emmett put his arm around her waist they glared enviously at him. Edward simply had an amused smile on his face as he scanned everyone's minds. I saw his smile come to a halt when he came to 6 minds he couldn't read. Ours.

When the humans had grown bored, and went back to their food, I hesitantly stood up. My family spun their heads at me. My mom had a pleading look in her eyes, but I whispered "I have to, Mom."

I started the long journey form our table to theirs. Most of them tensed when they felt me coming except Alice bounced gently in her seat. I got to their table and looked each one in the eye.

Rosalie glared at me, Jasper and Emmett stared, and Alice's bouncing increased. My Dad just looked at me.

The few humans still watching gasped as they saw how much I looked like Edward. I walked up to him, wrapped my arms around him and whispered,

"Hi, Dad."

**I'm on a roll tonight, so I will even write a FOURTH chapter! Maybe even a fifth!!!!!!!!!! I wrote 3 chapters in an hour……..haha**


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 of Coming Back

EdPOV

I heard the usual thoughts.

_Oh my god, he is amazing._

_AKK! I'm so dumping what's-his-name for this guy_

Haha. Like I would ever love anything besides my Bella. My Bella, who I left more than 200 years ago. That day would always haunt me. Having to say that was the hardest thing ever.

That I didn't love Bella. What was wrong with me that day?

I quickly went over everyone's minds. I froze, unnoticed by the humans, when I found 6 minds I couldn't break into. 6 people in the back. I inhaled sharply. 5 of them smelled surprisingly similar to Bella, and the one that seemed more like the leader of the little group was a vampire. If we hadn't gotten a call that Bella died from Charlie such a long time ago, I'd have sworn that vampire was Bella. She smelled almost exactly like her; it was impossibly good.

My family and I sat down in a dark corner. Only a minute later, one of the girls form the group hesitantly started walking toward us. Alice was bouncing but was blocking her mind. Rosalie was thinking _What does the stupid little human want? I bet to ask Edward out._

_  
_The girl walked over to our table. She paused for a second and met everyone's eyes. I was frozen in shock. It was her eyes and her hair that stopped me. Her eyes….they were…..green…MY green…from when I was a human….the exact shade…and more surprising, they had flecks of BELLA'S brown. And, surrounding the whole eye, a thick rim of topaz, like the ones we have right after we hunt.

And her hair, it was the exact brown of Bella's, yet the last 2 inches or so were bronze, the bronze _my_ hair is now.

Then the girl leaned over.

She wrapped her arms around me.

She breathed in my ear:

"Hi, Dad,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 of Coming Back

**Thanks to the reviewers who reviewed!!!**

**Also, I forgot to tell you the eyes of the kids:**

Lily: Golden brown, after hunting a lot lighter.

Ally: Bella's brown, flecks of Edward's green and flecks of topaz, more prominent after hunting.

Caddie: Ring of topaz, ring of Edward's green, ring of Bella's brown and right by the pupil a thin ring of red. (Red explained later in chapter)

Mattie: Edward's green, looks bloodshot in the actual eye but they are actually Bella's , yes. Just imagine that bloodshot eyes were actually brownshot and inside the color part of the eye, not the white…….too confusing, whoa.

Tony: Full topaz eyes, black when needing to hunt like a regular vegetarian vampire.

**So sorry if that is confusing to anyone!!!! It even is confusing to me!!! **

**Enjoy the chapter!!!**

Mattie POV

I carefully unwound my arms from my dad. He was shocked; I could tell. My aunts and uncles were shocked also, except for Aunt Alice. She grinned knowingly.

I walked away from my family to my mom and siblings. Mom was looking at me disapprovingly, my sisters looked sad, and Tony looked downright angry. I could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears.

I sighed. I knew I wasn't supposed to have done that, but I had to. I just had to. If I had waited any longer Mom would have packed us up and whisked us away by tomorrow.

I dragged my feet over (gracefully, of course) and Tony glared at me. Caddie slapped his arm. Our eyes met and I saw the blood red in her eye sparkle, as it always does when she's happy.

The blood red was a pretty important part of her, though, but a bad part. When we were about 1, but looked 3, Caddie had wandered off and, unfortunately, she hadn't hunted in a while. She came across a very little girl who had a scraped knee, which was bleeding, and while the mom was turned around quick as a flash Caddie drank a couple mouthfuls of her blood and then ran off. Caddie still hasn't forgiven herself for that, even though it was the only time she ever lost control.

I hesitantly gave Caddie me and my Dad's crooked half smile. She returned a smile of her own

I sat down in my seat and could feel the eyes of both the Cullen families on me. Mom was swiveling her head back and forth between me and Edward. Dad. Tony was staring at me, not blinking. I squirmed under his gaze. Ally was giving me a thoughtful look, her eyes half closed as she pondered something.

Lily was looking at me with a confused glance, as she had been absorbed in her hot pink nails as I was on my little escapade. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. After a few seconds her face lit up and I knew she got it. Lastly, Caddie was looking at me rather sadly. I knew she approved and disapproved at the same time.

I sighed and went back to scooping up spoonfuls of the disgusting spaghetti. I longed for blood as I looked at the tomato sauce. The black must have started eating away my eyes since Ally nervously nudged me.

"She's not gonna lose control," Caddie mumbled.

"Either way, we still have to hunt tonight. It's been almost a week. I'm thirsty too." Said Lily.

I couldn't believe this was the conversation going on right after I had just hugged my unaware dad that didn't know we existed.

Thinking of them, my eyes traveled up to my Dad. His eyes bore into mine. I knew he believed us. How could he not; 4 girls that looked like him and a boy that looked like a shorter version of him.

My Aunt Alice was leaning against my Uncle Jasper. Aunt Rose was glowing with joy that she had 5 nieces and nephews. Uncle Emmett was leaning in and whispering "Oh, Eddie, I get a new kid to play sports with! You did good, Edwardo, good." I smiled at my milk carton.

They would make a good family.

**SO SUPER SORRY IT IS SO SHORT!!! I AM ALSO REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!!! I know it's really terrible, but I probably will update every 1-2 weeks. Blah.**

**Byebye!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of Coming Back

**Okay guys, so history is before lunch in this story as I have said earlier. Well Jasper is going to be in Mattie's history class and well that wouldn't make sense that she didn't see him before. So the Cullens came right before lunch due to…uh….car trouble…..**

Mattie POV

After lunch, it was time for biology for me. I took my time getting there and was 2 minutes late. I walked in and saw Mrs. Newton standing in front beckoning to my Dad.

"Great of you to join us Ms. Cullen. I see you are in generous mood today, hmm, as you're only, oh 2 minutes late, contrary to your 5 minute record?" She glared full blast at me.

"Yep!" I said loudly. "The milk was actually cold today!" The class laughed and her face burned.

"That's enough from you, Matilda, go sit down!" she screeched. The teachers knew I hated being called Matilda, especially Tilly. Caddie was the only one to call me that.

"Now, class, before we had this little _interruption_" she looked pointedly at me "I was introducing you to a new student. His name is Edward Cullen and he's from Alaska. Be welcoming, children. Edward, you can go sit over next to Matilda." And she went to grade papers after telling us to read page 507 in our biology textbook.

He trudged over to me, in my seat by the window, and sat down next to my purple and black polka dotted backpack. The class watched as the two Cullens interacted.

"Nothing to see here, people, you can go reading your book!" I whisper shouted. Mrs. Newton's head shot up.

"Ms. Cullen! That is quite enough from you, young lady!" She went back to her papers and I rolled my eyes. Dad smirked.

"Can you hear me?" He said at vampire speed.

"Yeah." I said. "Out of my siblings I'm more vampire than the rest. I'm about 70% and the rest are only 50." I had expected it to feel weird talking to him but it was comfortable.

He started to say something, and then stopped. "What?" I leaned forward. "Please."

My Dad sighed. "I've never stopped loving Bella. If I'd have known…..You would've known me your whole life. I just left to protect her. Ask my family. I was miserable without Bella. I need her to survive. I just hope that one day you'll all forgive me and let me into your lives."

I gaped. This was going pretty well. I thought us kids would have to put on some extensive plan to get them together.

"M-mom loves you too, you know." I told him. His sad eyes perked up. I continued. "And, well, from the moment I first heard about you, I forgave you completely. But Caddie, Lily, Ally and Tony are going to have a bit of a hard time loving and forgiving you. Cad'll be kinda easy… But Lil, Al, and Tony will be a lot harder…But I'll help you. And I know the aunts and uncles and such will get along. Once Tony gets over hating you, he's going to be so happy! 4 other males to do guy stuff with! Most of the time I'll probably join you; I'm not into malls and girly stuff. But then Alice and Rosalie and Lily and Ally will go so well! They're even named after them! Cad…..she'll probably get really close to our grandma, Esme, since Mom says she likes cooking, and Caddie cooks all the time and…" I looked at his face. An amused smile was plastered on his face. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry, I ramble way too much, everybody says I do, oh my gosh, please tell me next time I start doing that! It annoys people and then they get a bad first impression, and oh! Don't get a bad first impression, please, I'm your daughter! Oh, sorry, I just did it again! Gah!" I internally slapped myself.

He chuckled. "It's fine, Matilda, you're funny. You remind me a lot of Bella. You have the huge eyes, the brown hair, and even some brown in your eyes. Speaking of your eyes, I'm curious, do they ever get gold after you hunt….assuming you hunt...animals?"

I nodded feverishly. "Of course, I LOVE mountain lions, and yeah, the green, your human green, turns topaz for a day after I hunt. We're going hunting later, um; do you guys want to come, maybe?" I looked hopefully up at him through my eyelashes. Mom said that was my incredibly cute puppy dog look; it made people do pretty much anything for me. It worked on my dad.

"Sure, I guess I'll tell the others. And please, I'm so sorry. Really."

I hugged him at vampire speed. "Of course dad, apology totally accepted."

The bell rang and I packed up my things. "Bye" I said and then I left to tell Caddie everything.

I didn't notice a small figure in black watching from the window, plotting on how to ruin my new family.

**Cliffie kind of! MAJOR FORESHADOWING!!!!!!!!! COOKIES TO ANYONE WHO GUESSES WHO THE PERSON IS!!!!!!!**

**This is not one of my best chapters…..rather boring….but yeah…..**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of Coming Back

**Wow! Hey, I'm surprised nobody got who it was! I thought it was pretty easy….small figure, wearing black, plotting to ruin the family? Nobody even guessed really CLOSE to that! Does Volterra, Italy ring a bell? It's where this person is from…. Also, I'd like to thank doctorwhobeth4 for suggesting Tony, because that gave me an idea for this chapter.**

**Enjoy!!**

Jane POV (Heh, heh)

I watched that girl, Matilda, I think her name was, talking to that vampire Edward. I hissed quietly. How I hated that whole family. Especially that abomination Tony. I thought he was the one. He was going to be my mate. Until he left me. That freak and his freak family left Volterra! He didn't even say goodbye. Just a stupid note. A stupid note which I still had, framed in my bedroom, next to my nightstand, the stupid note I read every day. I still remember that day.

_Flashback:_

_Heidi and I had been out looking for humans to suggest coming to our castle for the "tour". We recruited about 20 people and gave them brochures, everything in them fake. We hurried home. I jumped in my room, eager to get ready to go for a walk in the garden with my boyfriend Tony. I put away all my new clothes in my huge closet then got dressed and did my hair. I was about to leave when I noticed a piece of paper on my nightstand. Confused, I picked it up. It was from Tony._

_My Janie,_

_I am so sorry to leave you this way. But we're moving away from Volterra. To America, where we were born. Please don't forget me, Janie. I will never stop loving you, ever, ever, and I really hope you'll forgive me._

_Love always,_

_Tony Cullen. _

_I shrieked. Alec burst into my room. "Jane? What's the matter?"_

"_He's gone!" I shouted. "They're all gone!" I fell on my bed and dry sobbed. Alec picked up the note and read it. His red eyes flared. "Don't worry Janie, we'll get them. Once they find the other Cullens, we'll destroy them. He will never hurt you again. Never."_

_End Flashback_

That was 150 years ago. I hated them all. I've waited forever for this da, when they'd all be reunited. The perfect time to plot my revenge.

I knew, though, I did not want to kill Tony. I would torture him, killing his whole family in front of him. Then I'd let him go, after destroying his life. Even though he left me, I knew deep down I still loved him.

Always and Forever.

I got up from the window and shot to the forest.

**MUHAHAHAHA! So it was Jane!!!**

**Hunting chapter up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 of Coming Back

**This is my fave chapter so far. I LOVE the flashback. Hehe! Okay! On with the enjoyment! (Hopefully)**

Tony POV (yay!)

As I watched my little sister (even though I'm only 20 minutes older I still consider her not really the same age as me, kind of) hug the vile man that is our father, I pondered how the new Cullens would hurt her. Perhaps leave in the middle of the night, saying they didn't love us and disappear? Well, I'm not going to attach myself to them like Mattie already has. She has such a loving nature. Even though she tries to act tough she gets hurt easily. I know from experience.

I've always felt closer to Mattie than my other sisters. Lily, Ally and Caddie were just a little too girly for me. I love them, of course, but Matt and I have a stronger bond. Or had. Mattie sort of drifted toward me when we were younger, prefering to do skateboard stunts in ripped jeans than dress up dolls wearing pink frilly dresses.I'm incredibly protective of her. I just never thought I'd have to protect her from myself one day.

She still loves me, I hope, but Matt is more wary of me now. When I met Jane Volturi, back when we lived in Italy, I started ditching my favorite sister, and forgot about her a lot. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for when she ended up in the hospital because of me.....

_Flashback_

_Mattie Pov (just for part of the flashback)_

_I stood in the doorway of the old diner, shivering in the cold rain. The only light aboved me flickered on and off. I chastised myself for not taking the ride home my friend Renesmee had offered, or the chance to stay in the kind woman who owned the diner's apartment above me. I had watched her in a room from a window, reading, until her light switched off, my hopes switching off with it._

_How long had passed since the diner had closed, at 10?_

_I risked taking my hand and wrist out of the warm sleeve of my sweater. It was 1:25. I've been waiting here for 3 hours and a half. Renesmee and I had gotten here at 7 to eat dinner and had talked until the diner closed. I remember her saying "Really, Mattie, it's no trouble, I can drive you home, I drove us here anyway. What time is your brother supposed to pick you up?" I smiled at my friend. "We agreed on 10:10." "Alright Mattie, if you're sure....." And she got in her minivan and drove off. So here I am._

_I jumped when I heard thunder rumbling. I whimpered. I was deathly afraid of thunderstorms. When I was younger I once passed out I was so scared. And now I was outside during one._

_Lightning flashed in the corner of my eye, and I slid down to the hard concrete ground. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself. The tears I had been holding back threatened to fall. I let them and my vision blurred from the sudden waterfall._

_The rain worsened and poured on me. My sweater felt like it was made of tissues instead of warm wool. I shivered violently and leaned sideways against the other wall, only to pull back immediately. I gasped in pain and gingerly felt my forehead. Blood mixed with the rain and my tears. So I have 3 quarters vampire skin, but those nails I guess I hadn't noticed sticking out of the wall were sharp._

_I started crying harder. I wonder what my family is doing right now. Mom was probably reading, thinking I'd just decided to spend the night with Nessie, not bothering to call since I was a good kid and almost a full vampire. Lily, Ally and Caddie were probably assuming the same, that I can take care of myself. Of course, i really can't, because I try to be strong for my family but that's just on the outside. I'm really, as Tony used to say, as vulnerable as a newborn puppy. Ah, Tony. What is he doing? I hope he's suffering. Ok, so maybe not but he better have a good reason for abandoning me._

_Tony was probably hanging out with his freak girlfriend, Jane Volturi. She barely looks 14 and he could pass for 20. But, and I quote, "Age doesn't matter when it comes to love" blah blah. Why he loves her don't ask me. I shouldn't have believed he'd pick me up. Not after the way he's been treating me lately. Always ditching me, ignoring me, well, that hurt. A lot. _

_Maybe I should try to find help. My cell was at home so I couldn't call anyone; otherwise I'd be out of here already._

_I tried to lift myself but fell back. I hurt all over. My vision started getting black and all fuzzy. I blinked furiosly to stay awake instead of succumbing to the darkness. _

_I noticed a car coming towards me. 5 tall figures got out. I think they were guys. One of them sprinted toward me. It reminded me of a mountain lion stalking it's prey for some reason. I groaned. Oh God, my life is over. They're probably psycopaths looking for people to kill.... I fell back on the floor. Cold rain and dirt turned to mud seeped through my already soaking sweater. I let the darkness take me._

_Tony POV (still in flashback mode)_

_I dragged my feet inside my house, mumbling a hello to my mom and sisters, who were still awake for some reason, even though it was already way after 2. They looked worried, and were talking in hushed tones about something. I only caught a few words though, like "Mattie" "not home" "unlike her" but I shrugged it off and went to my room . I had a strange nagging feeling in my stomach that wouldn't go away, so I decided to take a shower in the hopes that I would become calmer. My plan didn't work, though. As I walked through my room shaking out my shaggy wet hair, that nagging feeling kept getting stronger. It reminded me of a feeling I used to have when Mattie and I were little, and some big kids would hassle her, and I would have a strange sensation and come to save her....Oh no. I'm an idiot. It's the same feeling. I banged my head on the wall. Stupid, stupid, stupid I chanted to myself. _

_I ran over to the calender on my desk and looked at the date. Crud. Right under the date I had written in red pen 'PICK UP MATT AT 10:10 AT WALKER STREET DINER'_

_NO!!!! No, no,no! Why did this have to happen to me????? I was always the perfect big brother, doing my annoying duties, humiliating her in front of her school friends, have a stern talking to her date to prom, protecting her.....and now she'll hate me. And all because I met Jane Volturi. _

_I was standing in the middle of my room and I caught a look of myself in the mirror. I looked disheveled, and my bronze hair was messy, due to my hand running through it, a trait I had supposedly picked up from my father. My eyes had a crazed look, and I saw anger flash for a second when I though my girlfriend was to blame. But I loved her.......right._

_I shrugged on a random coat and rushed downstairs. I was about to shoot out the door when my Mom caught my jacket. "And where do you think you're going, Mr. I've Been Gone for More Than Six Hours With My Girlfriend My Mom Doesn't Approve of?"_

_"To save Mattie." I said, breathing hard._

_Her look softened. "And where is she?" _

_I bit my lip. "Uh..most likely abandoned in the front of Walker Street Diner?"_

_Her face hardened again, and her eyes went black. "You mean to tell me that my youngest daughter is probably sitting in front of a closed diner in the abandoned rain? And how did she get there, young man??"_

_"Uh....Heh, it's kind of a funny story, actually...."_

_"This is not a time for jokes, Anthony Emmett Jasper Cullen!" she shrieked. I could see my sisters inching over to hear us. "Tell. Me. Why. My. Daughter. Is. Sitting. At. The. Diner. All. Alone. And Why. She. Is. Not. Home!"_

_I sighed. "Well, you see...Alright. So you know how she went to the Diner with Renesmee?" She nodded curtly. "Well, I said I would pick her up at ten after 10, yeah? Well, I kind of um, forgot? And she didn't bring her cell phone, and her car is in the shop...And the diner is pretty far away from home and you know she's really, really scared of running at night in the forest? Well....I just remembered and am going to get her."_

_"Ooohhh you're gonna get it!" whispered Lily, and Ally and Caddie giggled with her. It was a running joke among our family that Mattie was Mom's favorite, and she was. Mattie was the baby of our family, since she was twenty minutes younger and scared of so many things, like the dark and thunderstorms. We teased her about the fact that we had already been crawling around ten minutes after we were born then were startled to hear a baby crying, and we saw Mom cradling a new baby that was sobbing like the world was ending, then we learned she was our sister. Mom introduced her by saying "Anthony, Lillian, Alison, Candace, meet your new sister Matilda." At first I didn't like her. Actually, I didn't really love her until we reached the age of almost 2 but when we looked 4 and had the brains of eight year olds. I remember actually shoving her sometimes if she got in my way, and I cringed as I remembered her bursting into tears and running away from me, then later at night sitting in Mom's lap asking why her brother didn't love her. After many incidents of that I decided to change my ways and completely fell in love with spending time with my little sister._

_All through this Mom had gotten quieter and quieter and angrier and angrier. "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!!! HOW DARE YOU!! THIS IS ALL BECUASE OF YOUR EVIL LITTLE FRIEND, THE ONE WHO HURTS PEOPLE!!! DOESN'T THAT TIP YOU OFF SHE'S NO GOOD, SINCE HER POWERE IS INFLICTING PAIN ON INNOCENT PEOPLE??"_

_I looked at her in confusion. "Edward Anthony Cullen? Why'd you call me that?"_

_"You look like your father. You're like a mini...WHY AM I EVEN TELLING YOU THIS???? STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!!! GO GET THE CAR STARTED!!!" she screamed. I stumbled out the door and jumped in the car. She had never yelled at us, ever. I smirked, of course, the one time her precious little Matilda Annabelle Eleanor Cullen is possibly hurt she blows up at me. Wait, why do I sound like Jane? She must be rubbing off on me. I mean, I knew she always badmouthed my little sister, but I pushed it off just as jealousy that Mattie got to live with me and be able to grow up with me. Yeah, I'm a little full of myself sometimes._

_My family came pouring out of the house, bundled up in jackets and scarves, and I rolled my eyes. Mom got in next to me adn Lil, Al and Cad got in the back. "Don't push your luck, buddy." Mom had seen my eye roll._

_I pulled out of the driveway and watched as the spedometer moved from 40 to 50 to 60 to 70 to 80 to 90 and then I revved the engine and went to 120. We got to the diner in 10 minutes and we pulled up. I jumped ot of the car in time to see a shivering figure fall sideways adn stop shivering, looking lifeless. I ran faster than ever before until I reached my sister, preparing for the worst. I gently picked her up and noticed a deep gash streaming blood on her forehead. I felt for her pulse. It was barely noticeable._

_And then I realized something. I imagined if we were all regular humans, and I had done exactly this._

_She'd be dead._

**_YES !!!_ I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!! ESPECIALLY THE FLASHBACK!! I like my last sentence, it seems kinda dark:) I like dark.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 of Coming Back**

HAPPY BIRHDAY TO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEE.....And Bella Swan/Cullen TOOO!!! [had to do that!!!]

**You must hate me. You all must hate me. Absolutely hate me. I'm an awful person. I had 2 months of summer and I wrote 2 chapters. And now school is back, and I lost my chance. But I swear, I'll try to do one chapter a week. Also, PLEASE, i encourage you to ask questions, because I will answer them in a question chapter.....**

**So here we go!**

**Mattie POV**

Later that day: (we're out of the last chappie flashback)

I was so excited. Finally, finally, this was the time I had been waiting for for the past 200 years. Now here it was.

I pulled on an old Chicago Cubs hoodie, very old. The Cubs had been changed to the Chicago Techs 100 years ago, so I went to every place selling Cubs stuff right after the news and bought out the places. I wore every hoodie until it was bare thread, and kept the old ones stored in a box down in the basement. Usually, they lasted about 50 years. I still have 150 new ones left. Ha, ha.

I slid down the long, swirling banister and jumped off. I slipped on my tennis shoes and bounced off in search of my family. Mom was sitting in her room, her eyebrows creased, probably fretting over this hunting trip. Her face smoothed out when I walked in, because she didn't want to dampen my high spirits. "Time to leave?" she asked with a small smile. I returned a huge grin. I bounded out of the room.

Caddie's room was the first on my route. Her room was right across from Mom's. I stepped in and marveled as I always do. The walls were a dark purple, and her canopy bed swayed in the wind coming from her open picture window. The furniture was a light lavender and the carpet was the same color as the walls. Caddie ws sitting at her desk, vigorously writing in her notebook.

"Cad!" I yelped, and she jumped a mile high, thanks to her hearing not being as good as mine. She panted and glared at me. "What?" she huffed.

I smirked. "We're leaving."

"Fine, whatever. Just remember I'm only doing this for you."

I smiled my crooked smile. "As you should. Isn't that what sisters do?"

She shook her head and laughed. "I'll be down in a second."

I left her room and headed to Lily and Ally's. They refused to be put in seperate rooms. I told them we were leaving and they groaned. I ignored that and went to the hardest room of all, Tony's.

I walked in and was greeted by a pair of darkening gold eyes. He really needed to hunt, fast. I rocked on my feet, awkwardly avoiding his gaze. "Are we heading out to death row?" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah...we're going hunting with out family." His face turned angry and I escaped. "Jane was right...should've joined her....this is serious torture.." he muttered so quietly that I almost missed it. I could feel my face contorting in pain and I bit my lip to keep the tears from falling. I ran down the very long hallway seperating my room from the rest of the house and collapsed on my bed. The tears soaked my dark topaz comforter.

I rolled over and just stared at the burgundy wall. My long, black curtains billowed in the breeze; the drapes were brushing my face th wind was so strong. Calming down, I started or the long walk down the winding hallway. The reason my room was so seperated from everyone else's was because I had nightmares. I screamed and screeched and cried during my sleep. I can't help it. They're so vivid and awful.

Shaking my head to clear the thoughts, I walked to the front door. Leaning against the window, I breathed on the glass. I had watched so many kids doing that, and I had looked on as their warm breath left fading white foggy spots. When I first tried that, there was absolutely nothing. All that happened was a little boy standing next to me by the name of Freddy Newton started coughing maniacally. That's when I figured out my breath was like a poison. It couldn't have been my venom was simply a liquid, not it had to be a gas too. I envied my siblings for being able to do such simple things like seeing their breath float in the air.

I was so busy focusing on trying to make my breath visible I didn't notice when a silver Volvo pulled up. I suddenly looked up and a grin stretched across my face.

My dad was here!

Stupid, boring, pathetic. Yeah. But hey, I was up till 5:30 AM this morning. So cut me some slack!!! Okay so I really don't deserve any slack...I haven't updated in 10 years.....


	10. Chapter 10

**Aww, thank you guys so much! Most of you didn't kill me for not updating, but some of you did complain. And I don't care! I'm not like people who say "No flames! They hurt my feelings!" Nope, I like anything that can make my story better. Although a complaint really isn't a flame....whatever!**

**Also, I think there was one person who said Happy Birthday to me. So, thank you, TofuPixie. I will be including you in this chapter.**

Edward POV

I twisted onto the rocky path leading to my house deep in the forest, listening to the gentle hum of my Volvo, which I named Vicky. Bouncing along the trail I thought over the day's previous events. I had children. Beautiful, amazing children that basically hate me. Except Mattie. She was...well.....the one I felt compelled to the most. She was as beautiful as Bella, with her mahogany hair with glittering bronze on the ends. Her eyes forced me within, and it was hard to get out. The swirling orbs of color.... I can tell her eyes were the ones that changed with her mood. When she met me at the lunch table, they were bright and sparkling, yet darkening every moment; she obviously needed to hunt.

Walking into the house, I hung up my keys on my designated car key hook. I raced up to my room and fell on my back, staring at the cream colored ceiling. A strange feeling came upon me. It was like....well, it just made me want to close my eyes, and fast. So I did, and as the world closed around me I realized I was sleeping, but I had no time to figure out why.

Alice POV

I was sitting on my bed, talking things over with Jasper. We were really excited, even though I had seen this in a vision and hid it from Edward for a painstakingly long 3 weeks. Jasper wanted to teach one of them about his civil war days, which made me feel bad for the poor chosen kid that had to listen to that "riveting" lecture. Suddenly, I felt strange. My eyes were drooping, and I looked over wearily at Jasper, and saw his eyes drop. I did the same, and lost consciousness.

Emmett POV

Rose was sitting next to me, her long golden hair falling into the pages of her fashion magazine, and I was sitting next to her, sweeping back her hair. Out of nowhere, Rosalie leaned onto me and sighed. I saw her eyes flutter closed. I immediately felt exhausted, like I would feel if I was human. Closing my eyes, I settled into a deep sleep.

Noelani POV (Reviewer who said happy bday to me)

Creeping up to the house of the Cullens, I tiptoed up to the front door. Quickly turning on my power and mentally setting it to sleep, I waited for the sigh that escaped most vampires. Hearing it, I smiled, satisfied. I walked into the foyer like I owned it, knowing the residents wouldn't wake up until I left the premises. I surveyed the living area, looking for a perfect spot for the video camera. Spying mone, I strutted over and examined it. It was on a shelf far in the corner, bending with the sharp curve of the wall. This would do perfectly.

Calling a guard member named Fredrick, a large man whose power was to receive telapathic messages only if they are addresed to him, I requested he tell Amanda it was time. In a moment she was present, and she was clutching a hi-tech video camera. I perched it on the shelf, and instructed Amanda to work her magic. Her small frame quivered, and the video camera disappeared. I waved a hand through the spot and congratulated Amanda. This was her first mission, and her talent proved to be a good one. No longer could we see or feel the camera; it was invisible and intangible but it was still there.

Walking out of the room, I noticed a mirror. Admiring myself in it, I took in my elegant blonde shoulder-length hair. My blue eyes sparkled, as having some small human traits myself like eye color was just one of the perks of my power.

Leaving the Cullen mansion, Amanda and I started running back home.

Jane had better be grateful.

Edward POV

Waking up with a start, I jumped out of bed, my only thoughts on my family. Speeding into Alice and JAsper's room, I saw them curled up on the bed, Jasper slightly snoring. Rosalie and Emmett were the same in their room. Shoving Emmett, he woke up rubbing his shoulder. "Man, Edward. Didn't know you had it in ya." He saw my frantic expression and became serious. "What just happened?"

"We fell asleep. We were sleeping. I haven't done that in 300 some years." I told him. "Wake everyone else up. I'm calling a family meeting right now."

I ran downstairs into the living room. Sensing something wrong, I halted. The smell was off. Following it, it led me to a shelf in the corner. There was nothing on it but a 1970s Michael Jackson signed record. Still feeling like something was off, I shrugged it away as my siblings came into the room.

Rosalie spoke first. "Why did we all fal asleep?" she asked.

"I have no idea." I shook my head.

"I have a weird feeling the Volturi is involved in it." Alice spoke up. "I have a strange feeling, not a vision...just something like a seed of a vision, possibly?"

Discussing it, I finally looked at my watch and realized it was time to go hunting. The others agreed to meet us at the designated spot, along with Carlisle and Esme who had been at work and shopping.

Hopping into Vicky I started her up and revved the engine and burst off. Navigating by smell I reached their house. It was beautiful, pure white with lavendar shutters and a sky blue door. I could see Mattie leaning against the window, breathing on it. Getting out of my car, I watched her eyes light up when she saw me. Racing outside, I gave her a small smile, my thoughts still on the off smell.

**Okay....so how did ya like it? Sorry TofuPixie- I couldn't think of what else to do with you in this chapter, but I think it turned out really well. :)**

**?:**

**Okay, if you get this right I will feature you in a next chapter:**

**Who is Noelani? Who is she working for, and what is her purpose?**

**Adios for today,**

**AtlantisCat101**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please read the words below. They are very important.**

**Por favor leer las palabras abajo. Es muy importante.**

**Hola, mi amigos awesome! **

**Como estas? Te gusta me sustantivo? **

**Quiero mi gato. No tengo hambre.**

**Me gustan mis amigas.**

**Si, quiero mi pais awesome, los Esados Unidos.**

**Yay! Me gusta habla en espanol.**

**Quiero apologize para late update; mi computadora was broken y mal.**

**Critica! Critica!**

**Hi, my awesome friends!**

**How are you? Do you like my story?**

**I love my cat. I am not hungry.**

**I enjoy my friends.**

**Yes, I love my awesome country, the United States.**

**Yay! I like to talk in Spanish.**

**I want to apologize for the late update; my computer was broken and evil.**

**Review! Review!**

Tony POV

This is awful. This sister of mine, the one I love so dearly, is feeling more like a burden on my shoulders than a good friend. She's obsessed with this stupid little family. I mean seriously, we got along fine for a couple hundred years, why change that now? Jane drilled some things into my head, and I have to admit some of it makes sense.

Why fix what's not broken. That's the one that really got to me.

Our family is fine. Great, even. I mean, yeah we have our ups and downs, but so does every other family in the world.

So why fix it? It's not like reuniting with these other Cullens would actually help us, right?

Sitting at my desk, I pondered what I could do. Suddenly, out of the middle of nowhere, a memory came rushing back at me from the recesses of my mind. I had pushed it back, closed the door, built a wall, put a gate around it and thrown away the key.

But it came back to me.

And finally I understood.

_FLASHBACK_

_Jane and I were sitting on her bed, and she was curled up into my side, complaining about how she never got to spend any time with me because of my stupid sister. I was ignoring that, because I loved Mattie._

_Alec glided into the room. He turned his ruby eyes on me. "Anthony, the master Aro would like to speak to you in hiss throne room. Immediately. He does not like to be kept waiting." And he slid out._

_I sat up and gently pushed Jane off me. Stretching, I headed out into the dark hallway, lit only by candles in the walls. Jane got up behind me, adjusted her black cloak and padded after me._

_Reaching the throne room, I nodded at Feliz and Demetri who were guarding the door. They glared at me but opened the double door._

_Aro was perched on a red and sliver throne with a high back. I almost snickered at how medieval it looked. Aro looked dreadfully bored, and his eyes had a glazed over look._

_I cleared my throat and he looked up. _

"_Ah, Anthony, how are you today?" he questioned, surveying me. _

"_I'm fine, Aro, thanks for asking." I told him with a hint of sarcasm. He didn't seem to notice._

"_I've asked you here today for an important reason." He announced, twirling his pale hair absently. "Cauis," he snapped, "bring me the item I spoke to you about earlier,"_

_Cauis scurried off to God knows where. He came back, holding a glass mirror. The pale purple frame was embedded with gems and it had a layer of gloss making it shiny and mesmerizing._

"_This, my boy, is a mirror." I snorted. He glanced at me, eyebrows raised. "Sorry," I muttered. He continued. "Not just any mirror, though. It can see important events happening in the future. Now I will call it again, as I have already and seen something you might want to know." He tapped it 3 times and it sprung to life. A white haze engulfed it and a little vampire girl, not even 10 years old, push over a table quickly. I looked at her, confused about the immortal child. I shrugged it off. Aro had his ways._

_Laying the magic mirror on the table, he tapped it another 3 times and a crack of thunder rang through the room. A projection appeared on the table from the mirror. It was Mattie._

_She was staring at some people in awe. There were seven of them, vampires and beautiful. Mattie started, "I never thought I'd meet all of you. Never, ever." She raced up and hugged them. The view switched to me, standing in the corner sulking. _

_The projection stopped. Aro leaned back and looked at me appraisingly. I shrugged. "Who're they?"_

"_You don't need to know that yet. Now, when this situation arises, I am giving you and incredible offer._

_Come and join the Volturi."_

_END FLASHBACK_

A slow smile spread across my face. Hearing Mattie rush outside, I assumed the others were here. I made a split decision.

Grabbing my backpack, I stuffed a fake ID with general info and loads of cash in case I got into trouble. Shoving in a passport I zipped it up halfway. Then I noticed a picture album on my nightstand. Gently lifting it I flipped through the photos. All five of us on the day we were born. Every week of our lives. The five of us on the first day of high school, when we finally stopped growing. The last picture almost broke my heart. Mattie was dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a sky blue shirt. It was her new one and her favorite. We were in the backyard in the picture. Ally, Lily, and Caddie were on the swings in the background, and Matt and I in the camera shot. She had just slipped in the mud and ruined her new shirt. Her 5 month old face was tear stained and red. We were sitting on the porch and she was sitting on my lap. Her body was incredibly small and frail against mine, for, putting it in animal terms, she was the runt of the litter.

Abruptly closing the book I put it in my pack. Opening the window silently, I slunk outside.

**So sorry about the late update!!! My internet wasn't working so I couldn't update…. :(**

**Sorry bout the shortness, too.....**


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12 of LFOTF

Mattie POV

I spent a few minutes small talking with my dad. My sisters eventually joined in, and I smiled at how enthusiastic they were starting to get about this.

After a few minutes my mom came out but Tony was still nowhere to be seen, or even heard.

I became angrier and angrier. Tony would not ruin this for me. Not at all.

Storming into the house I stomped up the stairs. As I rounded the hallway I started talking. "Tony Cullen, I swear if you don't get your ugly face down there in 3 seconds I will-" I stopped, confused.

"Tony?"

"Tony?!?" I started getting hysterical. This was one of my problems. Ever since The Diner Incident I got hysterical over nothing. I couldn't control it. Couldn't stop it.

I burst out crying. His room was a mess. The drawers where he kept fake ids and government stuff, which we all had, was ransacked. It smelled like he hadn't been here for a while. The worst part was that the window was wide open. I stuck my head out and was blinded by tears when I saw a piece of the shirt he had been wearing today ripped clean off and stuck on a branch. I looked down at the ground below the window and jumped when I saw a puddle of my tears. A weed started growing from the previously clear dirt. That plant made me cry even harder. It was a metaphor for the vile person I am. I started feeling weird. No, God, no please, not this. This was only something I had at times when I got really emaotional, but it was never ever this bad.

I didn't notice as my family came into the room and asked what was wrong. I was shaking and bawling. I knew my temperature was rising dramatically. I tried desperately to shower myself with water, using Ally's copied power, but I was too messed up inside. I forced open my eyes and in that second I saw my sister's worried faces and my mom's maniac one. My dad was asking my mom what was happening and she quickly explained. I hear her say this was the worst one.

I screamed and gripped my fingers as they started burning. Literally. The element fire was coming. It was always this one first. My family started gasping when they saw my whole body quickly being engulfed in flames.

I didn't see who when somebody left the room. It must have been Lily, because I caught a wave of perfume. She came back in and dumped a bucket of water on me. I lay limp.

"I'll take her to Carlisle! He's had experience healing vampires before," I heard Dad say.

My mom pondered for half a second, biting her lip, a habit she carried over from humanity.

She nodded. "I guess I would like to see them again… but what about Rosalie?"

"She's fine. Even better when she learned you had kids. She's upset at _me_ since she missed out seeing them little." Dad replied.

_Why are they talking about stuff like that when their youngest daughter is writhing on the ground in severe pain? Hello? _I thought.

I must not have had my shield up, because my dad looked at me. "You're right," he commented. "I'd better get you to Carlisle."

I calmed for a few seconds as he scooped me up and ran to the car. He laid me in and my sisters and mom got in mom's car. Dad got in and we raced off.

I was in the eye of the storm. The next element would be coming soon, though.

_Here it comes _I lowered my shield and my dad jumped. I felt the water bubble up inside of my stomach and then I lost it. I started weeping and I threw up clear, pure water. More started gushing out my pores and I choked.

I could tell when we reached the house because the car halted. I felt myself being pulled out and Caddie remarking "Oh my God,"

I heard my dad yelling for Carlisle to come out, though I heard them all come. I heard the gasps and choked voices. I felt a rush of despair that my first time meeting them was like this.

My Grandpa's voice broke out clear and strong. "What's happening to her?"

Mom ran forth. "It's this weird thing she has that she can't control. Her power is copying and the elements so when she has a heightened emotion the elements go whack and she has this thing but this is the worst ever!" She was pulling at her hair and whimpering hysterically.

Esme and Alice ran forward and hugged my mother, comforting her. "What, may I ask, was this heightened emotion?" Esme questioned softly.

My mom stopped. "Her brother ran away!" she started crying once again and the large clearing in front of their house was filled with more gasps.

My dad passed me on to Carlisle. I was soaking wet and I felt bad about ruining his nice shirt.

Huge, black storm clouds started rolling in above us. Everybody stopped and stared for a second until big, fat drops of rain started falling out of the sky. It soon turned into a downpour. Everybody ran inside to their beautiful house.

Carlisle laid me down on a table and Esme hurried to place blankets under me. He injected a sheer, ivory colored liquid in my hard skin with a super strength needle, he told me. It calmed me down and stopped the water. _2 elements down, one to go, _I thought.

I blacked out when the wind came.

**ALICE POV**

My, poor, dear niece Mattie was having some weird emotional thingy. I felt so bad.

But, on the lighter side, I get to meet three other nieces while the poor girl is in the guest room!

Out of nowhere I squealed. My family looked at me strangely and I noticed Ally back away slightly. I stepped up and engulfed her in a hug. She tensed at first but relaxed.

Over the course of the evening I tried not to mention the brother, Tony. I could tell that while my family was chatting with the girls, they still wanted to meet the oldest. Jasper and Emmett were very proud to learn that his middle name was theirs.

My mind never strayed from Mattie. We could all tell when the wind element started because strong gusts were taking its toll on the window. Finally it calmed down.

The earth started shaking. All of us girls screeched when the house rocked on the foundation.

Half an hour later Bella got fed up with waiting and she went upstairs to see her daughter. Another hour later and Mattie came cautiously down while being guided by Bella. Her face lit up when she saw all of us sitting down and waiting.

She sprinted forward and hugged us all. She started crying and we became worried. We could not handle another emotion thingy.

After wrapping my arms around her I pulled back and surveyed Mattie. This girl had good fashion sense.

I need to take her shopping with me.

**Yay! I had writers' block for the end there…**

**One more thing: I have a question. How do you know if you are a registered beta? I filled out the profile and everything and did it all but I have no clue if I'm registered.**

**Any answer is appreciated!**

**Love ya!! :Ds**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys, you really have no idea how sorry I am. I don't know how I could go this long, knowing you guys were waiting. It's just that all these personal issues that have been building up have finally overwhelmed me and I just don't know how long I can stand it. I guess I finally convinced myself to come back because I just really need something substantial in my life right now. Thank you so much and please don't ask what's going on because I am most definitely not at will to discuss. I love you guys :) **

Mattie POV:

Standing on the stairs, looking down at my assembled family, I suddenly realized that this was the beginning. The start of a new chapter in the book titled "The Epic Adventures of Maddie Belle Nora"

I smiled to myself and just let them swish me around, engulfed in hugs. The only thing dampening my mood was my mom. She stayed way in the back of the room, glaring at any Cullen that sadly smiled at her.

Still feeling dizzy, I dropped down on a comfy violet sofa that looked wonderful in the lilac room. Mom always said that Esme was a great designer.

When they saw I had sat down, I could feel the worry practically radiating off everyone. I wonder if this is how Uncle Jasper feels.

"So..." I said. "Guess we're not going hunting...after that excitement."

"We have to look for Tony," declared Ally sadly. The memories of the day came back and hit me in the head. I had completely forgotten about Tony. What an awful sister I am. Awful. Just plain awful. And selfish, too. My big brother who's always loved me, who claimed he loved me even more than stupid Jane, disappears and all I can think about is myself. I bit my lip and felt tears well up in my eyes. My emotions must have been pretty strong, since Uncle Jasper started whimpering from where he was standing. I almost laughed at that. But then I was brought back to reality and I started crying.

Everyone's heads whipped to look at me. They probably thought I was going to have another fun-fest, as I like to call them. I shook my head at them. "It's alright. It was just a surprise, I guess. It won't happen again." I felt like some teenaged kid apologizing to her parents for sneaking out or whatever it was kids these days did for fun.

My uncle Emmett stood up suddenly. "This is crazy! We're all just sitting around here while my only nephew is out there somewhere! Come on! Anything happens to the little bugger and I don't get to teach him manly things, I am holding Edward accoutable! That poor kid! Stuck in a house of five girls! Geez!"

My dad piped up. He sounded angry. "Why is this my fault, Emmy Bear?"

"Emmy Bear" apparently took great offense to this. "Why-! Eddie Poo!" They continued bickering like kindergartners. Soon, the others all joined in, not includin my mom, no surprise there. She was just standing in the very back, her eyes closed and head swaying ever so slightly, as though there was a soundtrack playing in her head.

I started thinking about Tony. Where had he gone? Why would he leave? Because he so desperately wanted to avoid the family that I so desperately wanted to meet? That didn't seem like him. But, then again, what did I know about him anymore? Nothing. Why? She had corrupted him, Jane had. Jane did. Jane Volturi. Jane...

"Jane!" I shouted, the conversation swiftly clanging to a halt.

"Jane?" Grandma Esme asked.

"YES!" I screeched. "His ex-girlfriend! Jane Volturi! He said he was over her, but what does he know? I bet he's with her! With JANE! He's probably joined up with them and is a little Volturi creep! Yep! That's what happened!" I was growing hysterical.

Dad gulped. "Uh...Tony was the one that dated Jane Volturi?"

Lily nodded. "Yep. Pretty traumatic time for us." She shook her head as if she was ashamed by him all over again.

"Well, that was most definitely not expected." Grandpa Carlisle put forth. "We've all heard a whole lot about Jane's romance. It's become much of a vampire legend. Few of us believed that a girl with such an unlikable personality could actually find love."

Caddie snorted. "Tony? A legend? Maybe he could be a star in a legend about jerks who act jerky to their little sister!"

I smiled at her, thankful she was on my side about him being the way he was.

"Caddie...watch your language..." Mom said absently. I wonder what's wrong with her. She looks like she's off in lala land.

I started thinking. Why wasn't anyone actually upset? Maybe they just thought he could take care of himself.

Aunt Alice snickered evilly. "I hear Volterra has some fabulous places to shop."

**Short, yes. Filler chappie to get to where I want to be with this story. But I am hoping to get the next chapter up, possibly even 15. **

**Also: I have a new poll up, and I would love if you would vote. How you vote will greatly impact this story.**

**R&R, por favor!**

**:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! So proud of myself! The second chapter today!**

**MPOV:**

We all continued talking, musing over the questions that we all desired to answer. Nobody noticed that I was slowly inching my way towards the hallway. I waited until they were engrossed in the legend that was Jane and Tony's relationship. I silently slipped out of the room and tiptoed down the hall. Being a hybrid, it was fairly easy to not breathe or make any other noises. I searched the rooms for some means of escape. I finally found one, a large picture window in a guest room. It just so happened to be open.

I quickly jumped out and looked around nervously. I could still hear the others talking. I started running through the forest with an alacrity I didn't understand. It took about ten minutes to get home. I stopped at the front door and panted for a minute. I searched for the house key that we kept in a potted plant and smiled when I found it. I opened the door to my home and let it swing open. It was dark, so I grew afraid and switched on the lights. Racing up the stairs and to Tony's room, I wondered exactly what I was doing here.

I guessed it was just an overwhelming feeling to search for I don't know what. I sighed and began looking through his drawers. I felt no remorse for going through his private property; it wasn't like anything I found could do more damage. Suddenly, my hands came across a picture frame that I immediately recognized. I had made it for Tony one day when we were two and a half. Mom had recently bought us a make-your-own-picture-frame kit, but it ended up that nobody but me wanted to utilize it. I had worked for hours, placing each tiny piece of glitter with an enormous amount of precision. It had turned out absolutely perfect. I immediately gave it to Tony, who in turn stuck his favorite picture of me in it, the one where I had just lost my two front teeth and was grinning widely. My hair was done up in two pigtails and I actually still had bangs. However, the picture I found was very different from that scene I so loved.

It was Jane, curled up on our old sofa in Volterra. I had to admit that she looked gorgeous. But it was more of a frightening beauty. Her awful scarlet orbs were wide and glittering as though she had some ulterior motive. I was maddened that Tony had so carelessly stuffed a picture of his atrocious girlfriend over me. Was I worth squat to him?

I suddenly had an impending feeling that I desperately needed to sleep. I ambled off to my room and crashed down on my bed.

**Short, yes, but these are pretty much all filler chapters until I get to my next event. R&R :D**


	15. Chapter 15

I am so tremendously sorry. Please don't think I've forgotten about you guys! I love all my readers and will definitely finish my stories. I will be doing some tinkering with Let's Focus on the Future and a major overhaul on Kid Problems. I won't change anything too important, though. Just fixing it up and yadda yadda yadda.

Thank you so much for putting up with me.

Chapter one LFOTF revision will be up within the week, and KP within the month.

Thanks so much!

AtCat101


End file.
